Council
The Council was what a group of several powerful demonic leaders that were a very high authority in the underworld called themselves. They presumably worked on behalf of whomever was the Source of All Evil and, possibly, the Queen of the Underworld. Other than acting as somewhat of a demonic court, they were also required to attend the coronation of the Source and act as witnesses. After the mass vanquishings in San Francisco came to their attention, the Council sent the Genie to Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell - who had been presumed to be responsible - in the hopes that the sisters' wishes would destroy them. This proved unsuccessful, and the Dragon Warlock that they had assigned to kill him was vanquished while the Genie was made mortal. After this, the Triad - Asmodeus, Baliel and Candor - were assigned to take charge of this matter, presumably because they themselves had a trinity. History Origins and past The creation and past of the Council is unknown. They may have been the ones to "steal" the pentagram from the side of good and use it as their own evil symbol, which they wore on the back of their yellow, hooded robes. However, the Triad also used it as their symbol, so it may have been them who used it first. The Council's intentions were to act as a high authority of evil in the underworld, and they were shown to be unaware of the city of San Francisco in California, implying that they may have always acted below ground. They were also shown to be speak and act in a very courtly manner, meaning they may have been demonic judges aswell. It is assumed that the Council members, which were five in 2000, were demons. However, it was stated that, in the underworld hierarchy, there are several species greater than demons. The San Francisco incident In 2000, it came to the Council's attention that mass vanquishings were taking place in San Francisco, a city that they had never heard about. To this end, a Genie told one member to destroy the witches responsible by using him to grant their wishes, which would lead to their destruction. The Council member brought the Genie's bottle to the others, and the Dragon Warlock visited them. He told them about the death of his his father at the hands of several witches, and that he wanted all of their kind to be dead. The member that the Genie appeared to then released the Genie and made him tell the others what he had told him. The Council then deliberated - one did not trust the Genie, while the one he appeared to did, and another seemed mildly interested in the plan. They finally agreed to give the bottle to the witches anonymously and have them killed by their desires. Council members File:CouncilI.png|Council member I File:Council2.png|Council member II File:Council3.png|Council member III File:Council4.png|Council member IV File:Council5.png|Council member V Deaths caused by the Council Behind the scenes *The Council members were portrayed by Jeff Corey, J.G. Hertzler, Zitto Kazann, Michael Des Barres, Osman Soykut and Tony Amendola. *Though the Council is implied to be a "big bad" at the end of Season Two, they are never seen again and are replaced by the Triad - Asmodeus, Baliel and Candor. Appearances *Season Two **''Be Careful What You Witch For'' *Season Four **''We're Off to See the Wizard'' **''Womb Raider'' Category:The Council